Beware What You Wish
|image = 255px |caption = Visions of evil are everywhere… |airdate = Diana G. Gallagher |writer = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 0-743-40934-5 / 9780743409346 |production = Season 3 | previous = Soul of the Bride | next = Charmed Again}} Beware What You Wish is the 10th novel of the Charmed novels and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. This novel should take place between Season 3 Episode 16 Death Takes a Halliwell and Episode 19 The Demon Who Came in From the Cold. Summary :When wishes give dark powers life :Stark disaster becomes rife. :Danger, chaos, evil rise :Before our unsuspecting eyes! While photographing Stephen Tremaine, a wealthy businessman running for public office, Prue notices an ancient stone statue from South America. Then the next morning, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are disturbed by the number of tragic incidents in the news. Wishing she could foresee more calamities in order to prevent them, Phoebe suddenly gets dizzy, but the feeling passes. Soon Phoebe is having more visions than she can handle—and the sisters can't keep up with the impending accidents and disasters. Then a terrible vision sends the Halliwells to a charity carnival, where Tremaine will face his opponent. The Charmed Ones must summon the Power of Three to avert a tragedy and save San Francisco—if they can work out which disaster to stop first! Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition and Levitation. Support *'Stephen Tremaine:' Wealthy businessman running for congressman, who had a photo shooting with Prue. *'Athulak:' A powerful demon trapped inside a stone before Stephen accidentally released him. *'Noel Jefferson:' Stephen's competition, who is more beneficial in winning the election due to his influencing nature. He seems to show an interest in Prue. *'Paul:' Jefferson's nephew and Lenore's son. *'Lenore:' Jefferson's sister. *'Jimmy:' *'Louise:' Minor *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. His powers include Orbing and Healing. *'Rick Foreman:' New part-time bartender at P3. Phoebe's love interest. *'Roy Hansen:' Cowboy stunt. *'Jenny:' Redhead. *'Charlie:' With a clipboard and a mustache. *'Barry:' Employee at a supermarket who nearly got crushed. *'Professor Greg Rubin:' The professor who teaches in Phoebe's culture class. *'Linda:' *'Bobby:' Mentioned *'Gil Corso:' Manager of 415 Magazine and Prue's boss. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. Magical Notes Spells Protection Spell :Fire, water, wind, and air, :Cast in cosmic primal brine; :Bid Athulak's wind, beware! :No passage through this door I bind. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo. *'Projection:' Used by Athulak to grant wishes. Notes and Trivia *This is the last book to feature Prue. *This is also the first book to feature Leo. *Chronologically, it should actually come before 'Soul of the Bride'. Continuity Errors *Phoebe wasn't dating Cole Turner. *In this book, The Elders allowed Piper and Leo to be together because Piper's broken heart threatened to weaken The Power of Three. On the show, she was able to convince them by saving an innocent girl named Kate. *Prue is described as having blue eyes when her eyes are actually green. International titles *'French:' La statuette maléfique (The Evil Statue) *'Russian:' Opasnyje žjelanĳa (The Dangerous Desires) livre10.JPG|French cover of the book 940114148.jpg|Russian cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise